


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 1

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [11]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, Drummond is alive, Drummond lives, F/M, M/M, Multi, Papa Paget and the family to feature more yay, slight blackmail storyline going on here later but not in the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: A new season of Drumfred shenanigans. Alfred and Drummond join the Marquess of Anglesey and the Duke of Wellington for lunch, followed by a private snogging session in the carriage. Everything seems rosy in the garden but the Duchess of Buccleuch is sure to ruin anyone's good spirits. Is she as dangerous as she means to sound? We'll find out down the line...





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 1




End file.
